The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The standard alloy employed in press hardened steel processing has existed for many years. This alloy composition was initially developed for long product induction heat treatment. Tailored blanks and tailored property processing, however, are increasingly being employed in, for example, automotive body structure designs to provide lighter weight structures with enhanced impact performance. Examples of tailored structural component technology include tailored blanks, tailored tempering of press hardened steels, and tailored austenitizing and quenching of press hardened steels. Since the aforementioned alloy composition was not developed for use in tailored property processes, there is a need in the art for such an alloy composition.